Promise, until the day I die
by TheNeverLandSeeker
Summary: 'But I will never allow you to have Ichigo' His eyes were cold and hard. They bore into the sapphire blue orbs of his master reproachfully. A long silver sword was drawn at his throat. Ichigo gasped for breath at these words. Her heart pounded uncontrollably... song fanfiction. Warning-you will cry!
1. Chapter 1

Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies  
Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown

'But I will never allow you to have Ichigo!' His eyes were cold and hard. They bore into the sapphire blue orbs of his master reproachfully. A long silver sword was drawn at his throat. Ichigo gasped for breath at these words. Her heart pounded uncontrollably.

'Kisshu...' Ichigo managed to rasp out.

All tension was grasping each of them.

'So, do you plan to oppose me?' Deep blue darkly questioned.

'That's right.' Kisshu paused rising the sword higher to strike. 'DIE!' He shrieked.

_**Ichigo, this one is for you my Koneko chan.**_

It was like everything was in fast forward. Ichigo saw kisshu hand dart down at a breakneck pace. The sound of metal slicing flesh echoed. Silence.

'Heh, guess I lost.' He exhaled a small chuckle.

For several nerve wrecking moments not a soul moved. Blood trickled to the ground. Deep blue rose his long metallic sword up in the air with Kisshu skewered into it completely. The metal passing straight through his scrawny body

'KISSHU!' Screamed ichigo. She felt an icy cold chill run through her.

Deep blue carelessly flicked Kisshu off of his sword without another word. Dark red blood streaked along the glinting blade. Kisshu's limp body hurtled against the cracked floor and rolled into Ichigo's lap.

'Kisshu.' Tears welled up in her eyes.

She lifted his heavy head off of the floor. His liquid gold eyes lazily opened. All the life was dangerously draining from them.

'I guess I was lucky to have this time with you. Ichigo.' His voice was strained. His breathing was ragged. Silvery tears slipped from her saddened eyes. They dribbled down her face and fell onto kisshu. Her cries were choked up from her throat. She now had truly lost all she had.

'Are you crying ichigo?' His face full of concern and worry for ichigo. Slowly, he felt his body numbing. He was struggling to stay and last longer in Ichigo's soft grasp. He had never had enough of seeing her beautiful face. But now, he couldn't bear watching her crying. He wanted nothing more than to see her radiant smile

And to steal one last kiss.

Her mind was buzzing with the memories she had with the alien boy. Her vision clouded over.

_'It's been a while Koneko chan!'_

_'Ichigo is mine!'_

_'Alright . . . Then I'll go alone.'_

She couldn't breathe. Her airways were closing up. Lungs swelling.

'Ichigo, I'll teach you something good.'

With the last of his strength, Kisshu forced himself from her shaking hands. He slowly heaved his face towards hers. His consciousness draining away. Blood gargled in his throat choking him.

_**Just...one last...kiss...Koneko chan.**_

She was frozen. His face was inches away. His cold lips nearly touching. Then, nothing. His head fell hitting the floor and making a dense thumping sound. Blood spilled out of his mouth. His last wish gone. Kisshu was dead.

'KISSHU' Ichigo's scream was blood curdling and haunting. It even ran shivers down deep blue's back. It echoed and bounced off every crumbling wall. More and more tears exploded from her eyes. She picked up his dead form and hugged him as close as possible making blood spill on her ragged dress. She couldn't care less though. She wanted to be with kisshu. The last person who truly loved her. With capped hands she lifted his lolling head up and placed her strawberry red lips on his stony cold ones. Ichigo fulfilled Kisshu's last wish.

**First chapter updated! I'll edit more later; I hope it's good. I decided to do it too a new song as it's my most favourite song ever.**

**Enjoy and review! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

And finding answers  
Is forgetting all of the questions we called home  
Passing the graves of the unknown

As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading  
Illusions of the sunlight  
And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
Love gone for so long

A crystal blue light encased their entwined bodies. Masking them in peace and comfort. A feel of pure content flowed through Ichigo's body. Reaching every crevice. Her ears prickled; her tail twitched; her eyes opened up wide. She felt her heart flutter. All her power seeped into Kisshu's motionless body.

Then, the soothing light faded. Ichigo heaved her aching body from the ground. All of her remaining energy had vanished. She lifted her now heavy head up and watched kisshu. He glowed a baby blue colour. Moments later, his eyes flashed open. They were bright and sparkling with so much life in them. He sat up and lifted his shirt up to inspect the area where the sword had cruelly sliced into him. There was not a scratch. He looked over to Ichigo and gave her the biggest smile ever. Overwhelmed, her eyes brimmed with happy tears. She launched herself at the green haired alien and hugged him close. He wrapped his arms around ichigo.

'Why, this is surprising Koneko chan? Why the change of heart?' She felt him grin on her shoulder.

I thought I would never have seen you again.' She sniffed feverishly, hugging him harder.

'I'm here now Koneko chan.' He closed his eyes. He was in disbelief over his sheer luck. Ichigo was finally returning affection. At long last.

They both had forgotten that the end of the world and all living things was standing disgustedly watching the scene before him.

'Impossible! You;re alive!' Deep blue spat. His face contorted ferociously.

Kisshu gently set ichigo down from the embrace. He called on his dragon swords.

'Yes. And now it's between you and me.' His stance was ready for the battle.

Ichigo looked from Kisshu to deep blue nervously. Despite the joy of kisshu being 'resurrected'-as she would call it-She was still shell shocked that aoyama kun was inside the body of the most dangerous weapon ever. A voice inside her head parroted the same phrase over and over again relentlessly.

**Ichigo, he's gone now. He's not aoyama Kun anymore.**

Millions of emotions ran through her. Loss. sadness. anger. regret.

'Hya!' Kisshu flew up high and darted down at Deep blue.

The battle was long and savage. Ichigo didn't know whether to help or stay out of it. Kisshu had received many fresh wounds. A deep scratch above his eye, a bruise on his leg and a gash in his arm. Deep blue had an equal amount of injuries as well. They were both getting tired out. Deep blue took a strike at kisshu and he fell to the ground. He was on his knee's panting weakly.

'Die.' Deep blue raised his sword high.

'Ribbon strawberry check!'

She attacked deep blue. He collapsed heavily to the floor weakened by Ichigo's powerful trade attack. Kisshu rose from the floor and staggered over to deep blue. Dragon swords at hand.

'Ichigo, don't look. Please.' Pleaded Kisshu.

She turned away and shut her eyes. With her hands she covered her oversized cat ears. She didn't want to hear her boyfriend's last scream before he...

An extensive, spine chilling screech rebounded through the disintegrating hall. Ichigo flinched and burst into tears. Aoyama Kun had died. Her boyfriend who had turned into the most evil being ever had been murdered. All her memories of him went through her mind. His kindness, his lovely words, his intelligence, his smile. She slowly turned around and pulled her hands away from her ears and looked to kisshu. He was standing in a pool of black blood that came from the body of the dead lord. Kisshu dropped his now dark glinting sword and stared at his hands. It clanged hard against the wet floor.

'I actually killed ... ' He mumbled. Unable to cope with what just happened.

Ichigo wiped her eyes and smiled.

'You saved everyone Kisshu. Everyone is going to live.' She sniffled feebly.

She walked over and hugged him. He hugged her back. But no one saw that his golden eyes turned a malevolent misty sapphire colour.

**Hello again!:) I'm back and extremely tired editing this paragraph AND watching 6 episodes of Ouran High school Host club (obsession) Anyway, to answer your eager questions, YES I will be carrying on with my fictions and I will definitely be posting new chapters for each, okay? NO worries; no waiting. **

**Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
Knowing that faith is all I hold

And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on

'Ichigo! Mew ichigo!'

'Onni Sama Na no da!'

'Ichigo!'

All her team mates including Shirogane and the two cyniclons came rushing into the room. All of their mouths went agape when they saw what was before them. A twisted figure clothed in blue lying helplessly on the floor, limbs at all angles.

And the flaccid form of kisshu kneeling on the floor.

'Deep blue is actually dead. . .' Shirogane whispered.

Kisshu's eyes swivelled to look up at the small group. His eyes returning to its normal colour. He gently pulled away from ichigo.

'Ichigo, I'm not feeling so good.' His tone was now muted and cold.

'Kisshu.' She noticed something was different. Very different.

Pai drifted over to Kisshu and Ichigo.

'What happened.' He was deadly serious.

Mind you, he was always like this.

Ichigo explained what had happened. She kept taking quick, uneasy glances at Kisshu who just knelt there motionlessly gazing into space,

**What's up with him? This is unnerving?** She thought to herself.

Now all of a sudden, Pai's ghostly pallor looked apprehensive. That was something you never had or never would want to see. All the mews were standing in one group gawping at pai, Kish and ichigo. Taruto awkwardly stood by pudding. She saw him and rushed into a hug.

'Now all the fighting is over pudding and taru-taru can play lots and lots Na no da!' She clung onto him tightly.

Taruto sweat dropped and everyone smiled sweetly at the two young siblings like children. On the side, Lettuce couldn't help but stare at the opal haired alien. She didn't know what but she found something attractive about him. She was intrigued by his mysteriousness and intelligence. He was . . . Different?

'No, nothing is over yet.' Pai solemnly spoke into the dusty air. 'I need to test kisshu. I notice there is something strange about him. How he reacted with ichigo. However, I have a theory but I might not be correct I need to have positive results. I shant worry anyone further.'

All faces turned to the green haired alien.

Kisshu just knelt there. Un-emotional. Un-feeling. Like carved rock.

'Kisshu? What's up?' Ichigo's face looked slightly hurt by his attitude. He had suddenly changed from being the mischievous ichigo-hungry alien to as cold as ice.

He glared at her causing her to stumble back in surprise. He had no response but a look that was as sharp as daggers. He then yelped out in pain holding his head and fell to the ground.

The he was completely unconscious.

'KISSHU!' She yelped.

Everyone ran over to kisshu. He was sprawled out over the floor. His eyes lolling. Pai put a hand to his head.

'He will be okay. I quickly need to analyse what is going on. Everyone but tart and ichigo, go out and see if everyone is unharmed. Please tend to the destruction as best as you can until I can retrieve the mew aqua safely and see what is up with Kisshu.' Said Pai.

'Hai!' Everyone replied. They went off to do what they told dutifully.

Pai, Taruto and Ichigo watched Kisshu in a short awkward silence. Ichigo looked over to deep blue. She got up and walked over to him and placed a hand over his heart.

'Aoyama kun. . .'

She threw her head down on his chest and sobbed for some time. Taruto watched trying to hold back tears. Even Pai's eyes glazed over slightly. They watched as the pink cat girl clutched onto her dead boyfriend crying his name over and over again. The pain had finally sunk into Ichigo. It masticated unendingly at her aching heart.

**I was born to protect you**

**ICHIGO**

**Don't run away again**

**You're my little cat**

**I love you. Ichigo.**

'Ichigo, I must get rid of his body now. I'm sorry' Pai softly murmured.

She stood up and took one last mournful look. Taruto went over to her and hugged her. Trying to comfort her over her biggest loss. Ichigo held on to the small alien.

'Thank you brat.'

He grunted slightly at their running joke. He was unable to take it seriously at a time like this.

'Ku rai sen!' His fan attacked deep blue making him into nothing but ash. It caught the cold breeze and drifted out a broken window into the open world. Aoyama Kun would travel where the winds took him. Ichigo thought he would have liked that. All three warriors bowed their heads as a sign of respect.

'Let us get Kisshu to my room. Tart, while I'm working on kisshu keep ichigo entertained. It has been a hard day.' Pai placed a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled and they teleported to Pai's room. He placed kisshu on a long table and booted up his equipment.

'Come on ichigo let's go to the kitchen. Kish has said you are a really good cook. Why don't we make cookies?' Taruto's face was hungry and hopeful. Like an innocent childs.

'Hai!' Ichigo beamed. She liked the compliment kisshu had said about her cooking.

Several hours later they had made masses and masses of different flavoured cookies. Raisin, oatmeal, cherry, peanut butter and chocolate chip. It had distracted her thoughts momentarily. They sat down with a plate each and a glass of milk.

'Thank you onni sama ichigo!' Taruto thanked with a mouthful of milky biscuit.

'You're welcome.' She had sort of grown to like the little runt.

Her pendant started ringing. It was Akasaka San.

'Moshi Moshi Akasaka San.'

'Moshi Moshi ichigo. I've heard of your news. Please my lady have my deepest apologies for your great loss.'

She sighed. 'Thank you Akasaka San.'

'My pleasure. I've received news from Shirogane. No one is badly injured and they have finished clearing up the destroyed area. It looks like a barren wasteland now. The ship is still afloat above head but I'm sure the cyniclons will remove it shortly. Is there any news on kisshu?'

'No Pai has not told us anything yet. I'm hoping it will all work out. I will let you know anything as soon as possible Akasaka San.'

'Thank you mew ichigo.'

The call ended. A while later Pai entered the room. He had a look the made hearts stop dead. This was real seriousness.

'When deep blue died kisshu's attitude suddenly changed, correct?' Pie said.

'Hai!' Ichigo was eager for an answer.

An answer to her one question.


	4. Chapter 4

But I know  
All I know  
Is that the ends beginning

Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced

'Kisshu is the host of deep blue.' Pai mumbled.

Silence.

'I am NOT going to live without him!' Ichigo's voice cracked.

'I will try and find a way to eliminate deep blue without harming kisshu. Ichigo that is my promise to you.'

'We can't just let Kisshu suffer! We got to help him!' Taruto wept.

Ichigo went over the young boy and put her arms around him. People forgot how young he really was. Just a 9 year old child having to deal with such strife.

'There is nothing we can do at this moment.' He paused

'We just got to prepare for when deep blue has regained his power. Then we attack.'

'What?'

Footsteps were heard from outside the door.

'Ichigo?'

The door opened to reveal a shaggy headed teenage alien. At his normal state again but with violet bags under his glittery yellow eyes.

Ichigo bolted into an embrace and cried into his shoulder. Even Taruto broke down sobbing.

'Ichigo! What's up my Koneko chan?' Kisshu clasped the shaking girl.

'Kisshu, deep blue is not dead.' Pai spoke. Even he looked on the verge of tears.

'Pai, this is bad news. I can sense it. Please tell me quick!' He was shocked to see everyone was crying. Well, nearly everyone.

'You... Are deep blue. He's inside you right now draining all your power. He is slowly but surely killing you from the inside. He will take over your body and seek his revenge. I don't know when. There is no way to kill him now without killing you, kisshu. We have to wait until he rises again.'

Kisshu fell to the ground. His eyes wide with horror. Pai became so agitated with this news he punched the wall cursing himself for not being able to help his brother. Taruto was heartbroken. And ichigo was in complete despair. Kisshu gently rocked ichigo hushing her comfortingly.

'Well, I guess I got to live life at its most while I'm still here, heh?' The corners of his lips twitched slightly.

'Kisshu. Don't say that. You are going to live. Do you understand me? If you die I won't be able to live with myself.' Ichigo whimpered

'Ichigo, I will be strong. Deep blue shant take over my body. But, if I don't live, please don't kill yourself. If I die, I want to be able to look down on you and watch you grow old and content, even if I'm not there. That would make me so happy. Then eventually we will be together again, right Koneko chan?'

'Right kisshu.' Her eyes focusing into his.

'Ichigo, come with me.'

He lifted her up and teleported to his bedroom. His lips reached down to hers. Eagerly they kissed each other. Now, ichigo was willing to do everything he wanted. That is what she was prepared for. She needed him in her life. Until forever. To get married, have children and grow old together. From the beginning she had loved him. Always.

Their bodies entwined around each other. After eventually braking apart he held his forehead against hers. His cool breath gliding over her face. They both panted slowly.

'Ichigo...'

'Kisshu...'

He lifted her up and laid her on the bed. Kisshu leaned over her and kissed her again. Both hearts pounded. Their kiss taking over their minds. Her hands were in his silky hair. It wound around her pale fingers. Their bodies were so close. They could feel electrical currents passing through each other.

Tonight was the night that they would remember beyond a lifetime.


End file.
